


Making An Impression

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anger, Angst, Banter, CCTV, Christmas, Doubt, Drabble Sequence, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Gen, Guilt, Hacking, Happy, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve, Plans, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Returning Gifts, Slash, Sleeplessness, Tears, The meaning of flowers, Trust, Worry, Writing Emails To The Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: The evolution of James Lester's and Connor Temple's relationship.





	1. Making An Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my drabble series, written from a random prompt and posted before the next random prompt was posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants to impress Lester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Phobia

Connor shifted his weight as he waited for Lester to acknowledge him. He felt like he was once again in front of the headmaster at school.

Lester pinched his nose and sighed before looking up. “I see you used a thesaurus for this report.”

“Eh?”

“I think we can safely say you did.” Lester sighed again. “Aside from proving you don't have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, was there a reason for all those long words?”

“Um.”

“I'm waiting.”

“I... um. Thought...” Connor's voice dropped to a whisper as he blushed. “I wanted to impress you.”


	2. Connor's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes a list of favourite things about Lester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 197 These are a few of my favourite things

Connor chewed his pen as he stared at the list he'd written.

1.

Loyalty – oh, he might not admit to it, but he is. Look how he stood up to Burton so I could get my job back.

2.

Confidence – god, he's got that. He walks into a room and owns it.

3.

Sense of humour – Lester had a bloody good line in snarky comments, so long as you weren't on the receiving end.

4.

Clothes – sharp and stylish and looking oh-so good.

Connor sighed, what did he have that would impress a man like Lester?


	3. So Much For The Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James reflects on his marriage and its failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt 198 Cakes And Ale.

James sighed softly as he stared at the photograph. He had had it all.

Once.

A beautiful and sophisticated wife, lovely children, the finest food and wine money could buy. The perfect life, surrounded by family and friends.

When had it all gone so wrong?

James didn't know, all he knew was he had nothing and he was alone in the world. His wife had left with the children, taking their friends and as much money as she could secure.

He smiled bitterly, so much for the good life. He had had it all and now, who would want him?


	4. Gaining Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor panics when he realises he has to give a presentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 199 Anomaly.

Connor's breath caught and he almost panicked when he realised just how many Home Office officials were impatiently waiting to hear his report on the anomalies.

His frantic gaze roamed over the crowd, seeking a friendly face or an encouraging smile, anything to suggest he had a hope of getting through this without making a fool of himself.

Connor almost sighed in relief when he met Lester's eyes and his quirked eyebrow and quick nod of recognition gave Connor courage.

Connor took a deep steadying breath. He would impress them all. More than that, he wanted to impress James Lester.


	5. Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor after the successful meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt: 200 past prompts:- 111 Pride.

Connor left the meeting with the widest grin on his face. For once he hadn't screwed it up. His notes had been in order, his slide projector had been loaded with the correct slides (and, thankfully, not the convention photos of him, Tom and Duncan, that had been so embarrassing) and he hadn't stumbled over his words.

The very best bit of the entire day, though, had been when Connor had been dismissed. As he had walked past Lester, the man had given him a slight nod and quietly muttered, “Well done.” He had made Lester proud of him.


	6. Hard At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James thinks Connor works too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 201: Sleep

James groaned, rubbed his eyes and finally shut down his computer. He had been working late on a document for the minister, all Burton's fault, of course.

What he really wanted was to go home and sleep... he glanced at his clock and sighed. There really wasn't much point going anywhere now, he was due back in two hours.

Setting out in search of coffee, James sighed as he left his office. Connor was gently snoring, his head pillowed on the ADD. James detoured for a blanket and tucked it carefully around Connor's slumbering form. The boy worked too hard.


	7. In Defense Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor overhears Lester defend the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loyalty

Connor winced as he overheard events in Lester's office. The minister was in full flow, angrily demanding heads to roll for the disaster. Burton seemed more than happy to comply, but Lester was having none of it.

Connor's heart swelled with pride as he listened to Lester defend the team's actions, stating, in the way only Lester could, that they had performed their duties to his satisfaction.

The minister didn't like that at all. He liked it even less when Lester refused to back down. He stormed out, Burton in his wake as he tried to salvage his own reputation.


	8. Between Two Opposed Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burton tries to corner Connor, until Lester steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rescue

“Connor!” Connor paused at Burton's commanding tones and found himself crowded back against the wall. “I need a word.”

Connor swallowed nervously. “Um. Lester wanted to see me.”

“I'm sure James won't mind you being late, Connor.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, Philip.” Lester's smooth voice sounded behind Burton and Connor looked up at his saviour. “Connor, my office. Now.”

Connor ducked around Burton and quickly scurried away as the raised voices of Burton and Lester lent his feet speed. He sighed in relief as he reached the safety of Lester's office.


	9. Realising The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Lester both realise their attraction to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confession

Connor shifted uneasily in Lester's office. He could still hear the raised voices of Lester and Burton as they argued, presumably about him. 

He had seen the look in Burton's eyes when Lester had intervened and it scared him. Not so much for himself, but for Lester. He didn't want anything to happen to Lester... 

Connor gasped as that thought penetrated his consciousness. 

He had admired the man, how Lester was everything he wasn't. The type of man he wished he was.

But when had that turned into his current feelings? When had he fallen in love with James Lester? 

**** 

James was growing extremely irritated by the supposed genius the minister had imposed upon him. In his considered opinion, the true reason was money, it always was.

Now, he was trying to interfere with the running of the ARC and intimidating one Connor Temple. 

That was James' prerogative. No one got to hurt Connor, not on...

Oh. 

Now that was a disconcerting discovery.

He appeared to have developed feelings for Connor. 

Most unfortunate, he would have to keep away from the young man and hope they faded... but as James felt his heart clench, he knew he had already lost.


	10. Stepping Into The Line Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burton tries to corner Connor again and Lester can't allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Once More Unto The Breach

“Connor!” 

James sighed as Burton strolled towards Connor. Really, for a so-called genius, Burton seemed sadly lacking in memory... let alone any of the other qualifications for the role. 

The startled, no, the scared look that flickered across Connor's face for an instant made James' decision for him. He would not leave Connor at the mercy of Burton, no matter how much James' heart fluttered and his emotions roller-coasted when in Connor's presence. 

“Connor,” James called out as he stepped into the main operations area. “A word.” He didn't miss the poisonous look Burton shot at him.


	11. Outside Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realises the growing closeness between Lester and Connor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Matt Anderson

Matt smiled as he noticed the way Connor looked at Lester when he thought no one was watching. He had already realised that Lester was far more protective of Connor than any other member of the team.

Those two had it bad for each other and yet neither had recognised the other's interest. Matt wondered what would be required for them to realise, and then shivered as he noticed the expression on Burton's face as he watched both men.

Matt suddenly understood that his job had become a whole lot harder and found himself hoping that Burton was his mission.


	12. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor angsts over Lester before getting worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cold Blood

Connor sighed softly to himself as he watched Lester working. The man was just... stop it, Con. Why would he be interested in you? 

Turning away from that torturing view, Connor felt his blood freeze. 

The look on Philip Burton's face as he stared at Lester reminded Connor of the cold-blooded predators he and Abby had spent a year avoided in the Cretaceous. Merciless hunters who would kill without pity. 

He had just never expected to see that look on a human face and it terrified him. What would Burton do to someone... to Lester... who got in his way?


	13. One Way To Make An Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor drinks a little too much at Becker and Matt's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting Married

Connor smiled as he watched Matt and Becker getting drunk. They'd be too sloshed to enjoy their honeymoon... oh, was it still called that for a civil partnership?

He took a look around the pub and sighed softly, no sign of Lester. Didn't the man even take time off for a wedding... civil partnership... whatever.

With a sigh he gulped his drink down and stood up, somewhat unsteady. He staggered on his way out and would have fallen but for arms that wrapped around him. He looked up into the amused green eyes of James Lester and promptly passed out.


	14. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes the morning after the wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for the prompt: Getting Married

Connor groaned as he woke. 

“Ah, sleeping beauty wakes.”

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck_. Connor blushed as he remembered falling into Lester's arms and then... nothing.

“This habit of talking in your sleep... interesting.”

_Oh fuck._

“A security risk, true,” Lester continued, “But such a fascinating insight into the... mind of one Connor Temple.”

“Um. Lester. I can explain.” _What the hell had he said to Lester?_

“You can?” 

“Um...” 

“I believe it was 'Let's get married, James.'”

“Oh.” 

“Oh?”

“I can explain.” _I hope._

“Really? And the kiss?”


	15. Dating First, Marriage Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of miscommunication, Connor and Lester end up on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Getting Married

Connor's mouth opened and closed before he squeaked, “We kissed?”

 _Ah_ James firmly quashed his disappointment. Connor was drunk. It had meant nothing. “Don't worry, Mr Temple, I won't mention it again.”

“No!” Connor took a deep breath. “Please, James. I... I wanted to kiss you. I just wish I remembered it.”

“I'm sure we can remedy that.” James smiled as he captured Connor's lips in a demanding kiss.

Pulling back, James smiled at the longing look on Connor's face. “Connor? Can I suggest that we actually start dating before we consider getting married?”


	16. Let Him Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor worries about the effect their relationship will have on James' career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Damaged

James quirked an eyebrow at Connor. The air of happiness and excitement surrounding Connor was almost palatable. It was also contagious as James felt himself smile at his... he supposed boyfriend fitted best. 

James' musings were curtailed as a worried look appeared on Connor's face. “Connor?”

“What about your career? Won't being with me, geeky accident-prone Connor Temple, cause problems?”

“Let me worry about that.” If James thought that would stop Connor's worries, he was sadly mistaken.

“What about Burton? He's just waiting for something to use. Something to damage your reputation.”

“Let him try.”


	17. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor worries more about his relationship with Lester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Fear

Connor was unable to settle to his work, not even to the puzzle that had so captured his attention only the day before. Whenever his concentration wavered, Connor found his gaze drifting towards James' office.

While James might be confident he could deal with any threat Burton might pose him, Connor wasn't. He couldn't shake his concerns that Burton was just waiting for an excuse to undermine James and that he, Connor Temple, would be that excuse. 

And in his heart lurked a deeper fear – that when push came to shove, James would drop him to save his career.


	18. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is injured and loses something precious to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Leather

Connor woke with a groan. Every muscle and bone in his body hurt. He sighed, recognising the depressingly familiar sight of a hospital room. 

He'd been hurt. 

Again.

Another reason for James to dump him.

Connor reached for the ring around his neck, seeking the comfort it always provided. His hand closed on nothing. 

No! He couldn't have lost it. It was his only link to his father.

A softly cleared throat had Connor blinking back tears as he stared at James and the ring dangling on a new leather thong. “I know this is important to you, Connor.”


	19. Hidden Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits Connor in hospital and gets all protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Flowers

James smiled softly as he entered Connor's room to find his boyfriend sleeping. His eyebrow quirked at the number of flowers that Connor had accumulated since his last visit. 

Out of curiosity James read the cards, his lips quirking at some of the comments.

As he read one card, James had to control his anger at what was written on it – and more, what hadn't been written on it. He glanced up at the yellow carnations, trying to remember what they represented.

No matter. He understood one thing. Philip Burton was a danger to Connor and James couldn't allow that.


	20. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has good news and James is still feeling protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: The Light At The End of the Tunnel

James watched another harrassed nurse quickly leave Connor's room. He knew his lover was driving the staff crazy with his constant questions and sudden changes of conversation. It took time to get used to Connor Temple. 

James smiled. His boyfriend's good mood was infectious. “Good news?”

Connor almost bounced as he nodded enthusiastically. “The doctor says I can leave soon.”

James leaned in for a kiss. “Good.” It would be good to have Connor home, where he could keep an eye out for him. It hadn't been easy leaving him in the hospital and within Burton's reach.


	21. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is much happier now Connor is back home and in his bed, even if he can't sleep for thinking about Burton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: And Then There Were None.

James smiled as Connor snuggled closer in his sleep. 

His boyfriend was finally home. Safe in James' bed. He should be able to relax and enjoy holding Connor in his arms as they slept. 

But he was wide awake and sighed softly as he stroked Connor's hair, his mind whirling unceasingly. Who knew what Burton might be planning? He was definitely up to something, his strange message using flowers had proved that... but what? 

James sighed softly. It didn't really matter what it was. He would stop any threat, each and every one, until Burton was no longer a problem.


	22. Protective Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels helpless when Abby's on the wrong side of an anomaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Trapped On The Wrong Side Of An Anomaly.

James folded his arms as he entered their bedroom. “And just where do you think you're going?”

Connor froze, looking as guilty as the time James had caught him scoffing biscuits in bed. Slowly the guilt was replaced by determination. “I can't lie here and do nothing. Abby's trapped!”

“I know. She's not alone. Becker and Matt are with her.”

“Please?” 

James smiled at Connor's best pleading look but still shook his head firmly. “You're on sick leave.” He sighed at Connor's pout. “Fine. I'll get your laptop and you can watch from here.”


	23. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's reading in bed to James' disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Subterranean

James quirked an eyebrow at Connor, who seemed oblivious to everything except the book he had his nose in. James had been hoping for a little more attention now the weekend had arrived. 

“Good book?” he enquired politely. 

“Bloody fantastic. You should give it a try. It's about a group of hand-picked scientists and military who explore an underground labyrinth while trying not to be eaten.”

James shook his head fondly. “Don't we get enough of that at work?”

“I suppose.” Connor grinned as he patted the bed. “We could have our own subterranean explorations.”


	24. Strawberries And Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's idea for fun in bed appears to backfire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Strawberries and Crea,

James Lester's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair as he entered their bedroom. “And what, Mr Temple, gave you the idea that I would find this...” James waved his hand at the source of his problem, “acceptable?”

Connor looked guilty and also strangely edible as he glanced up at James. “Um. I thought you liked strawberries and cream?”

“I do. Just not over my boyfriend and certainly not over my silk sheets.”

Connor pouted as he muttered, “Sorry, I'll clean up.”

“Connor!”

“And wash the sheets.”

“Shut up, Connor. I'm feeling peckish.”


	25. All He Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to recruit Jess into hack into Philip's computers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Jess Parker

James sighed. He needed to know what Philip was planning.

He was distracted by the brightly coloured and rather inappropriately dressed Ms Parker. “Jess? A moment.”

Jess' exuberant smile reminded James of Connor and he found himself smiling back for an instant. “Jess. Can you hack into Philip's files for me?” 

Jess sighed. “I told you I won't hack for you.”

“It's not for me.” James' voice dropped to a near-whisper. “I'm worried for Connor.”

“Oh, in that case. Sure.” 

James sighed as Jess left with a soppy grin on her face. He really hoped he wouldn't regret asking her.


	26. Money And The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester's hunting for the perfect birthday present for Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a picture prompt.

James paced almost aimlessly around the shelves. Poking a book here and glancing through another there. He just had no idea what he... 

Ah. Now that held promise, although he had to wonder if he had a masochistic streak for even considering this option, no matter how much Connor would love it. Well, hopefully he would.

Now, which to buy? His eyes lit on the shelves of newly published books. Surely Connor wouldn't have one of them? James' eyebrow rose. Certainly not at those prices. Bloody hell, who knew there was such money to be made from the prehistoric past?


	27. Taunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester is a little bit insecure, Connor reassures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: In The News

James sighed as he reached across Connor and picked up the magazine he was reading. The smiling face of Philip Burton seemed to taunt James and he threw the magazine onto the table. 

“James?” Connor asked as he rubbed his boyfriend's arm. 

“You're reading about Burton. Why?” James nearly winced at the almost needy tone in his voice.

“I don't trust him, James. I'm trying to see if I can figure out what he's up to.” Connor tugged James closer for a kiss. “He's got nothing I want, James.”

“Oh?”

“No. You're everything I want. I love you, James Lester.”


	28. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day, all Lester wants to do is relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Computer Problems

James rubbed his tired eyes. After an extremely long and pointless meeting with the minister all he wanted to do was listen to his classical music, have a snifter of brandy and relax with Connor. 

One look at his lounge had James yelling, “Connor!”

Connor darted in from the kitchen and looked between James and the variety of electrical components covering the floor. “Um. I had a problem with my computer.”

“From the look of this place do I assume it exploded?” 

“I'll tidy it up.”

“Later. I just want to relax. With you.” 

“The mess.”

“Can wait. I can't.”


	29. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is angry, Lester is snarky and Jess and Connor need to be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Footprints

Philip Burton stormed into the ARC hub. “James!”

James sighed. “Philip, so good of you to drop by.”

“We've had a security breach.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Jess, please check our systems.”

“No sign of any incursion, sir.”

James nodded, his expression innocent as he said, “Have you considered industrial espionage, Philip?”

Burton glared at James, his eyes narrowing before he left in a huff. 

James knew Burton was not to be underestimated and, when noticed the victorious look Jess and Connor exchanged, he growled out, “You two need to be more careful.”

“Sorry, James, we must have left traces.”


	30. What Have You Done Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor cooks breakfast and Lester is suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Caffeine

James woke to the smell of bacon. He took a cautious sniff. It appeared Connor hadn't set fire to anything. Not yet. He grabbed his silk dressing gown, tied it closed and walked to the kitchen. 

James stopped in the doorway and quirked an eyebrow. 

Breakfast was laid out on the table. A full English for both of them, glasses of orange juice and the smell of coffee brewing in his expensive coffee machine Connor wasn't even supposed to even breathe near. 

There was only one explanation for Connor taking his life in his hands like that. “What have you done, Connor?”


	31. It Is The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor accepts a job offer, to Lester dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Why Didn't You Tell Me?

James quirked an eyebrow as Connor played with his food. “Connor?”

“Philip offered me a job.” Connor swallowed and looked down at his plate. “I accepted last week.”

“You did what?” James closed the distance between them in a few steps, his hands dragging Connor to his feet. “Why?” He shook his head and released Connor, stepping back and folding his arms. “Why didn't you tell me? I thought...”

Connor cut his words off with a kiss. “I do, but we need to know what he's up to. This is the only way.” 

“No. It's too dangerous.”

“I'll be careful.”


	32. Safe And Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester worries about Connor until he comes home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sleepless Nights

James lay awake into the small hours of the night. He couldn't believe Connor had accepted a job with Burton. All his hard work protecting him and Connor had to have a moment of heroics. 

James sighed. Not that Connor was after glory. No, Connor was out to protect him and as much as that thought warmed James' heart, it couldn't chase away the fears that kept him awake at night. Every night.

The varied possibilities tormented James and drove sleep away, until he felt Connor slide into bed and wrap his arms around him. Safe and well. For now.


	33. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sarah Page

Connor just picked at his meal and as it was his favourite James felt he had the right to be concerned. What had Burton done now? “Connor? Interesting day?”

When Connor just grunted, James felt his concern increase several fold. “Connor?” He winced slightly as his tone, part worried and part demanding. 

Connor finally looked up at him. “You never did say how Sarah died.”

James quirked an eyebrow, so that was Burton's game. The bloody bastard. “Burton?”

Connor nodded and looked down at his plate. 

“He's trying to put doubts in your mind, love.” And James knew he'd succeeded.

***

Connor nodded, he might be rubbish at figuring people out, but he'd realised that. “I know, but I...”

“But it's bothering you?” James asked with a look that Connor interpreted as both understanding and annoyed. 

“I know he's lying, James.” Connor quickly answered. He trusted James... so why did Burton sound so convincing. Connor sighed, shaking his head again. “I just... wondered.”

“How she died?”James sighed softly. “Burton's right. It is my fault.”

“No!” Connor couldn't believe that.

“He is.” James' voice was firm. “I should never have allowed her to go on that rescue mission. On any of them.”


	34. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester is feeling a bit possessive over Connor, not that Connor's complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Stuff Professionalism

As James followed Connor into the ARC he caught the eager look on Burton's face before the bastard smothered the expression. 

James couldn't help the anger and, yes, possessiveness that rose in his heart. Almost without processing the thought, he grabbed Connor and silenced his squeak by kissing him. His hands swept down Connor's back to his arse and at Connor's soft gasp, James slipped him some tongue. 

Pulling free only when his lungs rebelled for air, James grinned at the dazed look in Connor's eyes. “James? Wha...? We're at work.”

“Stuff professionalism.” And for once, James really meant it.


	35. Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby wants to hear about the kiss from Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: The Menagerie

Connor couldn't keep the grin off his face as he worked on the ADD and wandered around the ARC in a daze, so he felt perfectly justified in the squawk he let out as he was grabbed and dragged down a corridor into the mammoth's pen. 

“Spill.” Abby's voice was firm as she looked him in the eye, her firm voice back up by the querying rumble of Monty. 

“Abby?” 

She snorted. “Don't play innocent with me, Connor Temple. The whole ARC is talking about Lester sticking his tongue down your throat.”

“Oh, that.” Connor sighed. “That was bloody wonderful.”


	36. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester worries he'd made a mistake with the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Backwards

James sat in his office with his head in his hands. He had kissed Connor, had shoved his tongue down his throat. In the ARC. In full view of his staff. The guilty looks and the sudden silences as he had walked around the building were clear signs that everyone was gossiping about it. 

But worse than that, James had seen the speculative expression on Burton's face as he had watched Connor working on the ADD. He belatedly realised that he had probably just messed up Connor's plan to infiltrate Burton's organisation and discover what the bastard was up to.


	37. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester apologises for messing up Connor's plan, but Connor's not worried about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: How Far We've Come

Connor smiled at the wonderful smell that filled the flat, it was his favourite... oh fuck? Was today something special? He racked his brain but came up blank, even James Lester couldn't celebrate exactly two months, 15 days and 22 hours of being a couple, could he? “James?” 

James looked uncharacteristically worried. “I should apologise for setting back your plan for Burton.”

Connor shook his head, relieved and touched by James' gesture. “Don't worry.”

“But...” 

Connor silenced him with a kiss. “He's almost ready to trust me, I know he is. I'll just convince him I'm still on his side.”


	38. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's plan is something Lester won't agree to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)

“Connor?”

“I've almost convinced Burton to trust me.”

“That's good, isn't it?” 

“You love me, right?”

“You know I do.”

“I love you too.”

“Connor? What's wrong?”

“I need you to be jealous.” 

“I think I proved that the other day.” 

“I need you to... well, to hit me.”

“Never.” 

“Please, James. I know it will be enough to convince Burton.” 

“I might yell at you, Connor, but I will never, ever hit you.”

“He's holding something back, I know he'll tell me if he sees you yell and hit me.”

“I love you, Connor, I could never hurt you.”


	39. Distraction Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester does his best to distract Connor from his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Magic

Connor moaned softly as he woke to a pleasant soreness. He smiled as he watched James sleep, he was such a considerate lover and had made Connor see the moon, the stars and every other thing poets rambled on about when it came to love. 

Lying there in a bliss of contentment, Connor certainly wasn't complaining about their activities of last night. They had been... been magical, even though Connor had the sneaky suspicion it had been to distract him. James had certainly kissed him senseless as soon as he had even tried to mention his plan to trap Burton.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester's apologises and distractions continue... and Connor is certainly not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble for the prompt: The Natural History Museum.

Connor yawned as he stepped from the shower and sleepily wandered into the bedroom. A brightly coloured envelope was propped on his pillow. What was James up to now? He seemed determined not to let Connor talk about his plan to trap Burton. No matter how annoying that was, Connor couldn't help the warm feeling that concern created in his chest. 

Curiosity gnawing at him, Connor carefully opened the envelope and smiled widely. It was an elegantly hand-written card promising to accompany him to the Natural History Museum. He'd been trying to convince James to go with him for months.

****

James' expression hovered between anger and amusement when Connor, dripping wet and clad only in a towel dangerously close to slipping off, pulled him into a kiss. James held Connor close, despite the water he could feel penetrating – and no doubt destroying - his expensive new suit. “Con?”

Connor's grin was infectious as he waved the card at James. “I've been on about this for months.”

James nodded. “After fucking up your plan, it is the least I could do.” 

“It'll be a great day. All the galleys. The dinosaurs.” When James rolled his eyes, Connor added, “You'll love it.”

****

James bit back his sigh as Connor dragged, actually dragged him towards another gallery. On seeing the sign he did sigh. His voice low he enquired, “Don't you get to see them enough?”

Connor grinned widely, bouncing up and down like a child. “Dinosaurs are cool. My mum brought me here every weekend.”

“I pity her, you must have been a nightmare as a child.” James muttered without thinking, immediately regretting it when Connor's grin faded. “Sorry, Con.” One quick glance later and he was kissing Connor behind a conveniently placed model before taking his hand. “Which is your favourite?”


	41. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk, Connor's confident, Lester is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Where Do We Go From Here.

“That was bloody brilliant.” 

“The sex or the museum?”

“Both. Don't look so smug.”

“Con, I am sorry.”

“So am I, James. I should never have asked you to hit me.”

“Trust me, Con, I would, could never hit you.”

“I trust you, James, I love you.”

“I do hope you don't expect me to be equally soppy.” 

“Never.”

“Good.”

“James? What do we do now? I know Burton's almost ready to tell me.”

“Is he? I can't shake this feeling that he knows.”

“How could he? No, James. Why would he have hired me?”

“That's what I'm worried about.”


	42. Holiday Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Connor at an anomaly and discussing holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a picture prompt.

“Did you find it?”

Matt's voice almost had Connor yelp as he spun around to face his team leader. “Um...”

“Connor?”

“Sorry. I was thinking.”

“It is lovely here, isn't it. The birds calling and the sea looking so blue.” 

Connor quirked an eyebrow in a manner similar to his lover. “You sound like you've never seen it before?”

“The anomaly, Connor?”

“Oh, yeah.” 

Connor turned back to his detector and missed Matt's grin. “I'm not sure James would like it out here. Too uncivilised for him.”

“What about Becker?”

“Maybe.” Matt grinned, “Once we've locked the anomaly.”

“On it.”


	43. Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor sees something, Burton takes advantage and Lester is confronted by Matt and Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A triple drabble for the prompt: Tall, Dark And Handsome.

“Connor!” 

Matt looked up as Burton strolled purposely towards Connor. He smirked, it looked as if Lester would have to mark his possessions to keep Burton away. His smirk grew wider when Connor ignored Burton and continued to look out the window.

It faded at the calculating look on Burton's face as he followed Connor's gaze and put his arm around Connor's shoulders, leading the unresisting man away.

Matt waited for them to pass before checking the window. What the fuck? Lester was standing rather too close to another man. Tall, dark and handsome. Their heads bowed together. Bloody hell.

****

Lester looked up as his door slammed open. “Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?”

“You bloody bastard.”

Lester's eyebrow quirked. “Or manners, it would appear.”

“What the fuck are you doing with Connor?” 

“Not that it is any of your business, but I thought you and Becker knew what two men did together...”

Matt growled, “Not that. The man in the car park.”

“Ah.”

“Yes, fucking ah.” Matt folded his arms. 

Lester folded his arms. “I don't see how that is any business of yours.”

“No?” Matt glared at him. “Well, it is Connor's.”

Lester looked wary. “He saw?”

****

Lester rubbed his face. “Fuck! Where is he?”

“Do you care?” 

“Yes I bloody well do. I need to explain.” 

Lester's door slammed open once more as Abby stalked in, her eyes furious. “What the hell have you done to Connor?”

“He's been speaking to you?” Lester asked as he pushed his chair back slightly.

“No. He's with Burton.”

“Fuck!” Lester surged out of his chair but Abby blocked his exit. 

“Well?”

Lester sighed, looking from one to the other. “Connor wants to find out what Burton's planning.”

“And that man.” Abby asked coldly.

“An old friend. A covert expert.”


	44. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Abby aren't convinced by Lester's claims to innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: The Call Of The Wild

Abby crossed her arms and glared at Lester. “And talking to this 'covert expert' required you to be close enough to kiss him?”

Lester shook his head. “I wasn't...”

Matt cut him off. “Yes you bloody well were.”

Abby stepped closer to Lester. “What is it, Lester? Was Connor so eager to please you that you felt the need for something dangerous. To walk on the wild side?”

“No!”

Abby leaned on his desk. “He loves you, god only knows why. If you are playing with his feelings...”

“I wouldn't” 

“Prove it to Connor. To me. To all of us.”


	45. A Sympathetic Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor misses Stephen and the sympathy the man would have offered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Stephen Hart

Tears ran silently down Connor's face as he stared at Stephen's i-pod.

He wished Stephen was around, he could have done with a sympathetic ear. Stephen would have understood how James' behaviour hurt so much. He'd been through it all with Nick... _and_ Helen when they had both fought over him... regardless of what Stephen had wanted. 

Connor sniffed. He'd thought his life was perfect now James was in it. Wanted him. Now... had James just been using him? Had he lied for all these months about how he felt? 

Turning to his computer, Connor started an email to Stephen.


	46. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Home Secretary has words of advice for Lester over his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: The Home Office

“James?” 

“Sir?”

“Is there anything I should know about?” 

“Sir?” Lester found himself repeating, at least until he knew exactly what the Home Secretary was asking him. There were far too many answers he could give and he'd prefer not to supply the wrong one. 

His boss shook his head. “Don't, James. I've been hearing rumours.”

“Rumours?” 

The Home Secretary sighed. “Fine. Just get your house in order, James.”

“Yes, sir.” _What's gone wrong now?_

“I mean it, James. This failing workplace romance threatens all the work you've done.”

_Oh shit._ “Yes, sir.” _It's bloody Burton, I just know it._


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys angst after they breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Keeping Warm

Connor's smile faded as soon as he closed his door and looked around his old room; it was good of Abby to offer him somewhere to stay, but it wasn't home, it just wasn't.

He climbed into bed and huddled miserably under his covers, hugging one of James' shirts he had accidentally packed. OK, so it hadn't been an accident, he still loved James and had wanted a reminder of him; even now. 

He buried his nose and breathed the well-loved scent, blinking back the tears that threatened. He couldn't help wonder if James' new lover was keeping him warm.

****

Lester felt so cold as he lay in their empty bed. Connor had filled his life with so much warmth, not just physically when they had hugged, snuggled and shagged. No, Connor had thawed Lester's frozen heart and shown him he was worthy of being loved when he had given up on ever being wanted. 

Lester had had it all, again, and had thrown it all away, again. 

But this time he would not give up, he would win Connor back. He would prove his love and that he was worthy of Connor. 

He fell asleep, warmed by that thought.


	48. Return To Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby goes to give Lester a piece of her mind, but finds somethink that changes her mind. Connor overheards and ponders his own course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Toys

Abby raised her hand to hammer on Lester's door and stopped at the sight of him standing in the hallway of his flat, looking so dejected that all of Abby's anger faded. Her eyes followed his gaze to the pile of parcels piled on the floor. 

“Did you want something?” 

Lester sounded so unhappy that Abby had to find out what was wrong. She stepped inside his flat and looked at one of the parcels, the address neatly written on it crossed out in angry black marker, which had also been used to write 'Return to Sender'. 

“My children's presents.”

****

Connor strolled towards the menagerie. He had a favour to ask Abby and hoped to catch her alone. He could hear her talking to someone and was about to retreat when he realised how upset Abby sounded. 

“How could anyone be that cruel? I might not like Lester much at the moment, but sending his kids' presents back unopened? They probably think he didn't even bother.”

Connor couldn't imagine someone doing that, how love could turn to hate. He stared at his present from James and left to think; he hadn't even asked James his side before he'd walked away.


	49. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to see Lester to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt All The Trimmings

Connor glanced nervously around the hallway before he slipped the key into the lock and entered the flat. He wanted to confront James about what had happened between them. 

His eyes darted everywhere before he closed them briefly when he noticed the presents he had overheard Abby talking about. 

Stepping into the front room, Connor sighed at the sight of the tree – still in its wrappings – and the boxes full of decorations. Bloody hell, James had given up totally on celebrating Christmas... not that that was a surprise, what with his kids' presents returned and Connor walking out on him.

****

Lester rubbed his tired eyes. He had stayed at work for as long as possible, until Lorraine had firmly told him to go home. Lester snorted, what did he have to go home for? 

He unlocked his door and stepped inside, blinking in shock at the lights blinking on and off and the decorations filling the hall. What the hell? 

He continued into the front room and stared around. Did he even own this many decorations? Hang on, who had put them up? 

“James?”

Lester spun around, his jaw dropping open at the sight of Connor standing in his flat.

****

Connor almost smiled at the shocked look on James' face. He didn't think he'd ever seen James lost for words before... Connor shifted nervously, he hoped James was pleased by his presence and it wasn't 'oh-my-god-my-boyfriend-will-be-here-soon-I-need-to-get-rid-of-him' shock.

The silence built to an intolerable level and Connor couldn't stand it, “Ihopeyoudon'tmindbutirealisedihadn'tletyoutrytoexplainwhathappened.”

Lester blinked. “What?”

Connor gave him a nervous smile. “I just wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself, and then I let myself in and saw all of this.” He gestured around the flat. “It's Christmas, James, you have to celebrate it.”

“What do I have to celebrate?”

****

Lester turned his back on Connor as those words left his lips. Fuck! He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He really was a fucking mess, was it really a surprise that both his ex-wife and Connor had had enough of him? It was probably for the best his children forgot all about him, he'd only ruin their lives. As for Connor, he'd also be better without Lester in his life. 

“James.” Lester felt Connor squeeze his arm. “Just tell me what happened to us?”

“Me.” It was always Lester's fault, his ex-wife had told him that enough times.

****

Connor sighed softly before forcing James to face him. One look at the devastation in James' face and Connor pulled him against him. “It isn't you, James. We need to talk. You need to explain who that man was and I need to let you tell me. OK?”

When James nodded, Connor smiled. “Good.” Connor looked around at the room. “Now, let's finish decorating.”

James glanced around. “You want to put up more?”

“Christmas isn't the same without all the trimmings, James.”

It almost broke Connor's heart when James nodded, obviously willing to do whatever Connor said for another chance.


	50. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester and Connor start to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Auld Lang Syne

James took his time tidying the few decorations Connor hadn't used.

He desperately needed the minutes to think of what to tell Connor. Not that he'd even thought of lying to him, but he... James was bloody shit when it came to personal stuff. 

His failed marriage was proof of that, not to mention that none of his so-called-friends had kept in touch afterwards. This mess with Connor was just one more indication that he should accept he would be alone forever, with only his memories of happier times to keep him company, but first, he owed Connor an explanation.

****

Connor swallowed when James squared his shoulders. This was it, when James would tell him they were over. But he'd promised to hear James out. 

“Con...” 

James' voice faded.

Connor turned away, he wouldn't let James see the pain he was in. 

“I'm sorry, Con. I never meant to hurt you.” James sighed. “But I always do.” 

“Just tell me.”

“I didn't want to lose you.” James snorted bitterly, “But I fucked that up.”

“Please, if you ever loved me, just tell me.”

James' head shot up. “Of course I loved... love you.”

Connor's heart soared for a moment in hope, but that didn't explain that man.

****

James saw Connor's hope grow before his face fell. He needed to explain his actions to Connor. “I never meant to hurt you, Con. I just wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me?”

James nodded. “I couldn't stand you putting yourself at risk investigating Burton.” 

“I don't understand.”

“That man you saw me with,” James swallowed at the hurt expression on Connor's face. “He's an old friend, nothing more, I promise you. One of the few who didn't desert me.” He shook his head, no need to go into that. “I wanted him to look into Burton. To keep you safe.”


	51. Not Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester hides away after Abby reads him the riot act. Connor is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt You Stay, I stay

Lester glanced up from his paperwork as his team began the countdown to the New Year. 

“Come and join us, James.”

Lester shook his head. “Go and enjoy yourself, Con.”

“Not without you.” Connor let the door shut behind him. “If you're not going, neither am I.”

“That's childish.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “And sulking isn't?”

“I'm not sulking.”

Connor smiled. “Hiding? You do know Abby's not angry with you any more.” When Lester looked down at his desk, Connor snorted, “Oh. She's read you the Riot Act? Then shouldn't you be out there, having a good time for me?”


	52. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor watches Lester on CCTV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ethan Dobrowski

Connor smiled and hacked into the CCTV at James' apartment. He loved watching his lover... James still was, wasn't he? Not living together didn't change that, did it?

He smiled as the Mercedes pulled into shot and James climbed out. The lights blinking locked and Connor licked his lips as he watched James' arse as he walked towards the lobby. 

Connor saw movement out of the corner of his eye and stared into the shadowy corner of the garage. His heart almost stopped when Ethan emerged and grinned at the camera. His hand came up and the screen went dark


End file.
